survivor_roblox_all_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaronsillyrevenge
Rose Rose is regarded as one of the most controversial players in all star history. Her Larger then Life Personality and fondness to stir up drama make her a entertaining constant. But her lack of social game and terrible physical prowess make her a viable argument. Overall, Rose is still one the most interesting and iconic players with her personality and strategic decisions. Gameplay Rose is one of the most snakiest people. Rose's Gameplay relies on a hit or miss. She uses friendships and loyalties to her advantage. Depending on the situation is when she decides to backstabb and turn. Roses utilizes manipulation to make it far. Betraying her closest allies to make it further in the game. This tends to isolate her allies and usually makes people perceive her as a floater or minion. Heroes vs Villains Rose was a last minute addition, as not being originally casted for the season. She showed up anyway and was allowed to play in the first ever survivor season. Due to not knowing many of the people besides Andy. Rose focused on her social game and she quickly made many friends with the heroes. Becoming fast friends with Brandon and Milly and later on earned the trust of Brock, and Kara. Rose was put in a tough situation when her team lost another challenge. Forcing her to pick sides between Brock and Kara or Brandon and Milly. Unfortunately, Rose went afk before tribal and was shocked to later find herself eliminated. Second Chance A second chance was given to Rose for her missed chance on season 1 due to going afk. Season 5 was very bad for Rose's reputation and earned her a lot of notoriety. Rose was rarely ever voted, and focused on eliminating people who she perceived as a threat. Turning people against each other in an attempt to win. She forged major alliances with Dan, Malcolm, Bacon, there alliances with other people was successful in taking them to the final five. Rose thought she was doing great having such a major impact in so many eliminations (and she did) but compared to Fox her game was subtenant to his. This resulted in major backlash for the Winner and Herself. While making finale, she revealed all of her actions to everyone officially switching from hero to villain. Heroes vs Villains 2 Rose was determined to redeem herself from the previous season. Rose was unable to employ majority of her plans. Simon Leaving, had already hurt her gameplay. Fox, A skilled player who still held a grudge from last season. These things alongside a crazy packed pre-game made Rose very paranoid. Rose still had some key moves. She Formed an all girl alliance with Val and Momo. Which would become the foundation later on, for the famous girl alliance with Abby, and Fiona. Rose held a large amount of allies and enemies. Her Elimination was a planned blindisde. Which stemmed from many of her allies flipping to stay with the vote. Redemption Game Changers Category:Players